Radio measurements may be performed periodically or may be event-triggered and may or may not be performed in groups (a set of different measurements or the same measurement type for multiple cells and/or frequencies). The periodic measurements with certain intervals may be used for various purposes such as:                Enable monitoring of radio conditions and/or device movement;        Save energy by configuring longer intervals between any measurements (e.g., by configuring DRX and DTX of UE);        Measure on signals that are transmitted periodically;        Follow a measurement pattern that may periodically repeat (e.g., the measurement pattern may be measurement gaps for inter-frequency or inter-RAT measurements or it may be a measurement pattern configured by a serving radio network node for interference coordination purpose), and        Follow a pattern of interference conditions that may periodically repeat.        